1971 German Grand Prix
|poletime = 7:19.0 |fastestlap = 7:20.1 |fastestlapdriver = François Cevert |fastestlapnation = FRA |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 10 |winner = Jackie Stewart |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = François Cevert |secondnation = FRA |secondteam = |third = Clay Regazzoni |thirdnation = SUI |thirdteam = }} The 1971 German Grand Prix was the seventh race of the 1971 Formula One season, and was held at the Nürburgring on August 1, 1971. Jackie Stewart led the entire race from pole position for his fifth win of the season, leading home teammate François Cevert, with Clay Regazzoni in a finishing third. __TOC__ Background The Nürburgring returned to the calendar after a one year hiatus for safety improvements. The Grand Prix had been at Hockenheimring in 1970. * : The team brought a transmission technician with them, in response to the problems incurred at Silverstone. Tim Schenken's car had a very strange nose, with the old 1969-style opening and a Tyrrell-style full width deflector in place of the front wings. * : Vic Elford was added to the team for this race, in an agreement made before the death of Pedro Rodríguez. Jo Siffert's car had a slightly upgraded engine, and all three cars had reinforced rear wing supports, after the trouble with Siffert's car at Silverstone. * : Mario Andretti returned to the team, and the cars were not using the aerodynamic deflectors at the end of the front wings, seen at Silverstone. * : Reine Wisell was in a brand-new 72D chassis, and the cars now had ventilated disc brakes. * : The team ran two engined cars, due to a shortage of Cosworth engines. Ronnie Peterson's Cosworth car had an airbox, cowls over the radiators and gas-filled shock absorbers. **Henri Pescarolo's private Frank Williams entry also had the high airbox and gas-filled shock absorbers. **Mike Beuttler's private entry also arrived, with no changes made. * : The racing license of Jean-Pierre Beltoise had been suspended again, after an FIA hearing about the accident that killed Ignazio Giunti in Argentina. The team made no effort to replace him, and Chris Amon had both of his usual cars, again completely unchanged. * : The cars were the same except for some detail changes to Denny Hulme's car. A third entry for Jackie Oliver was scratched, due to a shortage of Cosworth engines. **Jo Bonnier's private M7 McLaren appeared for the first time since South Africa. It had been completely rebuilt with a new monocoque and suspension. This was also the first car ever to appear with the supposedly mandatory red light at the rear of the car. * : Aside from high airboxes for both cars, they were unchanged from Silverstone. Dieter Questor had contracted to run the TS7 'hire car', but had not been able to raise the money necessary, so he did not drive. * : The cars were unchanged from Silverstone, and the team had the usual 001 as a spare. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Qualifying Results Grid Race Results *Mike Beuttler was disqualified after suffering a puncture just after start/finish, and taking the short loop back into the pits. *Jo Siffert was disqualified after his coil started to quit and the front suspension was breaking on the south curve, and he took the short loop back to the pits. Milestones Standings after race References * Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1971 Grands Prix Category:German Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in Germany Category:1971 Formula One Season